Looking Back On Those Times
by xoxtinkerhell
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo look back at their freshmen yearbook, going back on all the memories. R & R


Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo all sat around in Lizzie's room. It had been a year since Lizzie's disappearance, but they didn't talk about it. The TV was on, but they started talking about school next year. It was the summer.  
  
"Sophomore next year! Can you believe it?" Miranda asked, flipping through their freshmen yearbook. Each picture holding a million memories.  
  
"Oh! Look at Kate and Ethan at homecoming! What does he see in her?" Lizzie asked, pointing to the familiar Kate and Ethan. Memories of that night came vividly.  
  
(Flashback blurriness)  
  
"Miranda, I cant believe I have a date and you don't, I feel horrible!" Lizzie said, walking into the crowded gym. Her and Miranda were wearing alike dresses. Lizzie had a light pink one on and Miranda a plum. The dresses were long and had little beaded flowers on the chest area of the dress. And to top it all off, they had similar beehive like hairstyles.  
  
"Lizzie, its fine! My best friend is the date to the new and very cute Kyle. He really likes you and you should like him, now you go and find your date and dance with him. I'll be by the punch bowl with Gordo." She said, pushing Lizzie away lightly. Lizzie waved goodbye and stepped out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Lizzie, there you are," a voice said behind her. She turned to find Kyle, the new student from Florida. In his hand was a single red rose, which he presented to Lizzie. Lizzie took it, and smelled it with a smile. Outstretched was his hand, and as Lizzie took it A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson began to play. Kyle took Lizzie in his hands and they began to dance.  
  
"This is really nice Kyle. I'm glad you were my date tonight," Lizzie said placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm glad you said you'd be my date. Me being new and all." Lizzie looked up at him.  
  
"Don't talk, just dance," she said in a soothing voice and Kyle leaned in and kissed her.  
  
(Present time)  
  
Miranda started shaking Lizzie.  
  
"Alright, wake up from your dream. We cant remember you and the Kyle kiss." Lizzie smiled and looked at Miranda and flipped to another page.  
  
"Ooh! Miranda look! It's a picture of you from the talent show," Lizzie said starting to laugh, "You look like your going to cry." Miranda grabbed the book and looked at it.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she said as memories of the horror came rushing back.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"Lizzie look! Talent show sign ups," Miranda said pulling Lizzie over to a small bulletin board.  
  
"Hmm, singers, dancers, comedians and anyone else with an extra special quality, we are looking for you for this years talent contest," Lizzie read off a piece of paper.  
  
"Lizzie! This is perfect! I could sing here, tape it, then sell copies of it for millions when I become a rich and famous singer and the people in high school act like they had a special connection with me so they can hit me up for money!" Miranda said, staring off into the distance. Lizzie laughed to herself as Miranda wrote her name on the sign up sheet.  
  
(Present time)  
  
"Yeah, I was mad excited, I had not idea what was coming up."  
  
"Remember you threw up in my room before hand? That was gross!" Gordo piped up. Miranda turned red, even though she was amongst friends.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I remember . . ."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Miranda! Calm down, your going to make a hole in my floor from pacing back and forth! Not to mention, saw down your heels before the show." Gordo said holding a new hackysack.  
  
"Yeah, CHILL," Lizzie said. Miranda stopped and looked at her friends. Slowly her cheeks puffed. Lizzie knew that face.  
  
"Gordo . . . DUCK FOR COVER!" Lizzie yelled and darted into Gordo's closet. Gordo screamed and dived under his bed. Then the noise came. The gut wrenching noise that could start off the chain reaction of noises and spews of greens and browns.  
  
"Oh noooo!!" Miranda cried out, and began to cry. Lizzie opened the door and walked Miranda out of the room. Gordo came up from under his bed and looked around.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
(Present time)  
  
Miranda covered her face.  
  
"Guys! Don't remind me!" Miranda squealed.  
  
"But the performance part was nice at least." Lizzie said.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Miranda Sanchez, your on next!" a women with a headset yelled out to everyone backstage.  
  
"Alright babe, this is it! You can do it!" Lizzie said comforting her. Performers walked everywhere. What made Miranda feel scared the most was the other singers who were singing backstage all around her.  
  
"Lizzie, what if I'm not good enough?" Miranda asked, grabbing Lizzies' arm and clutching it tightly.  
  
"You'll be fine, you look great!" Lizzie said. The women called Miranda's name to go to the stage. Lizzie gave her thumbs up as she walked over to the curtain and walked onto the stage. Lizzie ran to her seat next to Gordo.  
  
"She looks great . . ." Gordo said, gasping in some breath. Lizzie smiled as Miranda began to sing. She sung On The Wings Of Love and won second place in the contest.  
  
(Present time)  
  
"I was so happy when they said I got second, I almost threw up again!" they all laughed and Lizzie turned the page.  
  
..  
  
Should I continue guys? Reviews will tell me, I respect all reviews...praise or criticism. So review! 


End file.
